


Shaky Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, F/M, Mentioned Character Death, Panic Attacks, Tony is sad, tony is Peter’s dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony was having a difficult time after Peter… left. After the Snap.He had nightmares almost constantly. Nightmares of Peter laying in his arms, of Peter crying and pleading as his body slowly turned to dust.That’s why Tony was awake at 3:27 am. That’s why his hands were shaking as he tried to steady his breathing. That’s why tears were running down his face.





	Shaky Hands

Tony was having a difficult time after Peter… left. After the Snap. 

He had nightmares almost constantly. Nightmares of Peter laying in his arms, of Peter crying and pleading as his body slowly turned to dust.

That’s why Tony was awake at 3:27 am. That’s why his hands were shaking as he tried to steady his breathing. That’s why tears were running down his face.

Tony was trying to be as quiet as possible. Pepper was sleeping soundly beside him, and the last thing he wanted to do was wake her up. But he also couldn’t leave the bed. He tried to stand up, but his legs were just too shaky, knees too wobbly. So he was crying silently in his bed, trying to calm himself.

But all Tony could see was Peter. His kid. He was supposed to protect Peter, supposed to get the kid back to Earth and back to his aunt safely. 

_ Mr. Stark? _

Peter was so young. He just wanted to help people. He just wanted to be kind and make people smile and he wanted to make Tony proud. He did all of it for Tony.

_ I don't feel so good. _

He was in so much pain, and - and Tony wanted it all to stop. He just wanted everything to stop, wanted everything to be okay, because Peter was crying and he shouldn’t have to cry.

_ I don't - I don't know what's happening. I don't… _

Tony lifted his shaking hands to wipe the tears from his face, taking a deep breath. He could feel Peter in his arms again, could hear his voice, but - but he was gone. Peter was gone and it was Tony’s fault.

_ Save me, save me! _

Something hit Tony’s shoulder and he jumped. It was only Pepper, though. She was blinking slowly, clearly confused, and Tony saw her mouth move but she didn’t hear anything she said. He only heard Peter’s voice.

_ I don't want to go. _

He was gone. Forever.

_ I don't want to go, Mr. Stark. _

Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony’s body, pulling him back on the bed. His head rested on her shoulder, and she stroked his hair.

_ Please. Please, I don't want to go. _

Pepper stroked Tony’s hair, trying to soothe him. She presses a kiss to his temple and sighs. “It’s not your fault,” Pepper whispers. Her voice is shaky, too; she hates seeing Tony like this. Weak and defeated. 

_ I don't want to go… _

He didn't know how long passed, but Tony was slowly coming down. His breathing was becoming steady, and his hands began to stop shaking. Pepper always helped him, always knew what to do and what to say. 

_ I'm sorry… _

A strangled cry comes from Tony’s mouth and he pulls Pepper’s arm closer to his body. “He’s gone,” he says. “He’s gone.” 

Tony would have nightmares about that dust running through his fingers for months. Years. But he knew he always had Pepper to help him. And while it wasn’t perfect - while Peter was still gone and Tony was still shaking - it was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, check out my [tumblr](https://tchalla-catman.tumblr.com) if you ever wanna talk to me.


End file.
